


You're Done When I Say You're Done

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Multiple Orgasms, Post Orgasm Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor asks nicely. She gets a little more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	You're Done When I Say You're Done

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 21! Post Orgasm Torture! We've only got 7 days more!

“Please Yaz,” the Doctor whined, “please, please, please, I need it, I want it so badly, please, _please_!” 

She was writhing on the bed, yanking at the restraints, and her whole body was coated in a thin film of sweat. She couldn’t seem to stop shaking, and Yaz smiled. She liked seeing the usually so collected Time Lord coming to pieces.

“Are you sure?” Yaz’s tone was mild, as she ran the buzzing vibrator up and down the Doctor’s inner thighs. They were already slick with arousal, and the restraints rattled as she tried to pull her legs back. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor said, and her voice came out in a long whine. 

It was so _different_ , the Doctor completely naked while Yaz was still dressed, the Doctor completely out of control. Only in the bowels of the TARDIS would they have been able to do this - only when the two of them were alone like this, in the bowels of the TARDIS, floating in the Time Vortex. 

The Doctor was humping the air as much as she could, trussed up and spread eagle on the bed. Her cunt was a sloppy, pink mess - she hadn’t had a chance to have an orgasm in… well, it was hard to count days, with all the time travel they did, but it had been a while yet.

And the Doctor _had_ asked so nicely, she’d even said please. 

It wasn’t as if Yaz was a _total_ tyrant.

“Yaz,” the Doctor whined, and she spread her legs wider. When Yaz settled between the Doctor’s thighs, she saw the Doctor’s cunt, pink and hot and sloppy. “Yaz, I’ve been good, please?”

“Please what?” Yaz rubbed the head of the wand vibrator along the Doctor’s belly, and the Doctor’s stomach muscles seemed to spasm, to seize. She pressed down, and she watched the way the vibrations seemed to create ripples across the skin. 

“Please can I come?” The Doctor’s voice was surprisingly meek. 

“I dunno,” Yaz said. “Can you?” She pressed the buzzing head of the vibrator against one nipple, and the Doctor arched off the bed like a bridge.

“You’re being a prescriptivist,” the Doctor scolded, her voice scratchy but scolding. “Prescriptivism is the domain of the petty.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, and she pressed the buzzing, vibrating head into the hard point of the Doctor’s nipple. She liked watching the way the rest of the breast vibrated around it. 

“Does that feel petty to you, Doctor?” Yaz brought the vibrator along the Doctor's shoulder, against the Doctor’s chin.

“Doing that d-d-d-does,” the Doctor mumbled. “I can feel m’teeth buzzing.”

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Yaz pulled the vibrator back, so that it wasn’t touching any part of the Doctor’s body. 

“No,” the Doctor said quickly. “No, nno, please don’t. I’d like you to keep touching me with that please. And I would like to come. And I can come, see, I’m agreeing with your prescriptivist - _fuck_!”

The Doctor curled nearly double as the head of the vibrator pressed right up against her vulva, big enough to exert pressure against her clit. She ground her hips forward, and she threw her head back. The cords of her neck stood out, and the pulses on either side of her neck seemed to be going faster. 

The Doctor’s calves were like marble, and her curled toes were grabbing at the sheets. “Please, Yaz,” she gasped out. “Please, please, please I want to come, i _need_ to come, please, I’ll be good, I’ll do it, just please, please, please….” 

“I dunno if you even know what being good _means_ ,” Yaz said, her tone teasing. She twisted the vibrator, and it made the Doctor’s whole body _shake_. She planted her feet and she ground her hips forward, sobbing. There were what looked like _tears_ dripping down her face, and Yaz watched, entranced, as the Doctor _cried_. 

“I suppose you’ve been good,” said Yaz, and she pressed down a little harder. The vibrator’s buzzing sounded _sticky_ , as it pressed into the Doctor’s wet cunt.

“So can I… can I come?” The Doctor sounded so _hopeful_.

“You can come when I tell you to come,” Yaz said, and she gave the vibrator another little twist, faintly shocked at herself. She’d only ever _imagined_ doing this sort of thing, and now here she was, touching the Doctor _like this_ , doing… all of this. 

Fuck. 

“Are you telling me to come?” The Doctor was squirming, her hips moving faster. “Only because I want to make sure that I’m not going to be doing something you don’t want because the last time I had an orgasm without your permission you made me wait a month and I think I might die because - _fuck_!”

“I want you to come for me,” Yaz said, keeping her tone sharp. “Can y’do that for me, Doctor?”

The Doctor’s whole body seemed to _freeze_ , and her thighs were stiff and tight as she came. Yaz always loved watching the Doctor’s face through an orgasm - it went ugly, scrunched up, and then there was that moment as all of the tension seemed to leave her whole body, and her shoulders untensed.

“I needed that,” the Doctor said, her voice thick. “Thank you, Yaz.”

“You’re welcome,” Yaz said, and she kept her tone pleasant. “Good, was it?” She readjusted the vibrator, so that it was pressed more firmly on the Doctor’s clit, and the Doctor tried to squirm away, as much as she could while tied up.

“V-very,” the Doctor said, and her voice was thick. “Yaz?”

“Yes?” Yaz rubbed it, up and down, and the Doctor’s legs tried to close. She couldn’t, with them held open by the restraints, and Yaz liked watching the muscles strain. 

“I already came,” the Doctor groaned, and her back was arching further.

“You did,” Yaz agreed. She changed the vibrator’s setting, so that it was a steady pulse that seemed to go gentler, than harder. It sounded a bit like the vibrate setting on Yaz’s old Nokia brick of a phone, and she grinned - she’d never used _that_ to get off, but she’d heard some of her classmates whisper about it, back in the day. 

“So why are you still - still… _oh_!” The Doctor tossed her head back, her mouth opening wide. “ _Fuck_!”

“I didn’t tell you to stop coming, did I?” She gave another twist of the vibrator, and the Doctor gave a full throated, anxious groan. 

“I can’t just keep… Yaz, this…” The Doctor gave another pained noise, as the toy pressed harder against her, and Yaz could see the muscles of her stomach spasming, her toes curling. Her whole face was _red_ , and then she was gasping as she was wracked with another climax. 

“You’re not done yet, Doctor,” Yaz said, her tone sweet. She ground the head of the toy in, and she was shaking so hard that her teeth were bared. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor whined, and she yanked at restraints. They rattled. ‘Yaz, I don’t know how much I can take, there’s just me and my one body, I don’t know how many orgasms I can hold in one body.” 

“That’s just nonsense,” said Yaz. “You’ll have as many orgasms as I want you to.” SHe shifted, sitting cross legged between the Doctor’s thrashing, spread thighs, and then she shifted the hand the vibrator was in, so she could push her fingers into the Doctor’s pulsing cunt. 

“ _Yaz_ the Doctor wailed. “Yaz, Yaz, Yaz…” Her cunt fluttered around Yaz’s fingers, and Yaz curled them up, pressing up on the Doctor’s g-spot, moving the head of the wand over the Doctor’s clit. 

“Yes?” Yaz added another finger, and began to thrust in earnest. The Doctor was tightening up, clearly almost at another orgasm. 

“Yaz, I… I don’t know if I can… if I can take…” She was clenching tighter now, squeezing Yaz’s fingers tight enough to make them ache, and Yaz grinned. 

“You’re always going on about how much of a superior species you are,” Yaz said, and she twisted the fingers in the Doctor’s cunt and turned the intensity of the vibrator up. It was resonating through her pelvis, and it was making Yaz’s fingertips buzz. “That would mean more orgasms, wouldn’t it?”

And then the Doctor was coming _again_ , and her teeth were bared, her whole body shaking with the intensity of the next orgasm. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor groaned, “Yaz, it hurts, I have another one, but it _hurts_ , I’ll get ripped apart…”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re telling me to stop,” Yaz said, and she added another finger, moving the three of them in a wave motion, as if she was drumming on a table. “Are you, Doctor?” She found yet another setting on the toy - this one got gentler, then harder, moving in a wave, and the Doctor made a sad, broken little noise. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor whimpered. “Yaz, Yaz, Yaz…” Her cunt was throbbing, and it was red and sloppy, wet and dripping down into Yaz’s palm, and the SDoctor’s inner thighs. “Yaz!”

“Was that a no?” Yaz pressed down, and the Doctor squealed, her arse pressing into the mattress. She wasn’t trying to get away, she wasn’t trying to get more, she was just lying there, taking it. She looked a little broken, sweat making her hair stick to her face, squeezing and pulling at Yaz’s fingers, pruning them up. 

“No,” the Doctor said. “I mean… it wasn’t a no. I’m not saying… I’m not…” Her eyes fluttered closed, and then she _gasped_ , because Yaz had leaned forward, awkwardly, her mouth finding one hard pink nipple. She sucked on it, her tongue swirling along the tip, and she echoed the motion with the fingers inside of the Doctor.

“Yaz, I only… I can only… one…” The Doctor whined, and she yanked feebly at the restraints. She sounded like she was _wheezing_ , and she was trembling so hard that Yaz would have been worried, if she hadn’t seen the Doctor this wrecked before.

“Give me that last one, Doctor,” Yaz crooned, letting go of the Doctor’s nipple with a wet sound. “Go on, give it to me. You can be good and do that for me, can’t you?” 

The Doctor’s last orgasm left her completely wrung out, She gave what sounded like a sigh of relief, when the vibrator was pulled off, and another little whimper when Yaz’s fingers were withdrawn from her cunt.

“Very good,” said Yaz. “So good.” She kissed the Doctor’s clavicle, and she nuzzled her cheek into it. “Was that good?”

“Yes,” the Doctor said, and her voice cracked. “Yes, it was… yes.”

“Now,” Yaz said, and she stood up, wriggling out of her trousers and knickers hurriedly, “are you going to return the favor?”

The Doctor nodded, licking her lips. Her eyes kept darting from Yaz’s face to Yaz’s own wet cunt. “Long as I don’t have to do too much…” 

Yaz climbed onto the Doctor’s chest, resting her weight on the Doctor’s clavicle. Her spread thighs pressed into the Doctor’s ears, and the Doctor looked up at her adoringly. “Have you been good?” _I’m still wearing my shirt_ , Yaz noted, and she rested her weight on the headboard. 

“I’ve been good,” the Doctor said eagerly. “Please? I’ve been so good Yaz, I’ve been - mmf!” 

Yaz settled her weight on the Doctor’s face, and she sighed, as the Doctor began to lap at her cunt. “Very good,” she mumbled, and she sighed as the Doctor’s tongue began to lap at her clit. “Maybe I’ll… mmm… if you do a good enough… job, I’ll even… _yes_ , good, very good... maybe I’ll even let you come a little sooner.”

She felt rather than heard the Doctor’s hum of acknowledgement, and she tugged on the blond hair. “You’ll have to impress me, though.” 

The sucking on her clit got harder, and Yaz moaned and gave the Doctor's hair a tug. She always did her best, didn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!


End file.
